mazingerfandomcom-20200214-history
Dorado
|image = |imagecaption = |first appearance = The Resurrection of the Legendary Giant God}}Dorado is the king of the Dragonia Kingdom, also called the Gold King due to the mask he wears. For the first part of God Mazinger anime, he served as the main antagonist until his death where his son Eldo took over. Appearance Dorado is a humanoid warrior with his trademark golden mask covering his face. The mask is expressionless in the anime but the manga version shows an opened toothed face. Most of his clothing consists of a loincloth and armor that cover his lower legs with faces on the knee caps and forearms. The only time he is seen without his mask is in the manga which shows a decaying face due to cellular degeneration from using his psychic powers. Personality Dorado is a greedy and treasure obsessed dictator, bent on finding the Koshurishimono of Mu believing it to be great treasure. He is a most respected ruler among his army and after his death, Dorado's henchmen were not very happy that Eldo took over. He also has a lot of pride, refusing to run from a fight even if it means certain death. The manga portrays him as a ruthless but reasonable person who would never go to certain extremes like release the Megalo Legion that destroyed the Dragonia Kingdom's home planet. He even attempted to kill his son Eldo for doing the deed until he was stopped. At the end of his life, Dorado reveals that the most important thing to him was his family even when they do terrible things, trying to save his bloodline's fate of destruction by finding the Hidden Elm. Abilities Dorado is a skilled combatant, able to hold his own in a fight outnumbered. While usually letting his generals do the dirty work, Dorado is not afraid to fight obstacles head on. In the manga, Dorado possesses powerful psychic abilities that allow him to telekinetically create a low-magnitude earthquake. However, use of this causes his body to break down which resulted in his current face. He is also a keen strategist, predicting when the God Mazinger would come and setting up a trap for the statue. History Anime When news of the God Mazinger's awakening, reached Dorado, he was surprised by the fact that the legends were true. Deciding that finding the Koshurishimono was crucial, Dorado gave the order to find out about it. Eventually he met with Yamato Hino, the controller of the God Mazinger and was killed after Yamato fused with it. With Dorado's death, Eldo began his reign. Manga Dorado was leading his army in the battles against Mu. When it looked it they were winning the God Mazinger had come onto the battlefield and tore apart the army. Dorado used his psychic abilities to cause an earthquake that allowed his army to retreat. Predicting when the God Mazinger would come and had three of his priests cause a landslide for the Mazinger to fall into and fight against the deity of the empire Demon King Hades. Dorado had prepared his armies but noticed that the Megalo Legion has been released by his son Eldo without his consent. Dorado thinks of killing Eldo but is convinced by his Lieutenant to let him live as the Legion will not leave the desert they were fighting in. When the Empire is about to attack, a series of earthquakes is created by the God Mazinger which causes Dorado to lose his mask and show his grotesque face revealing he wanted to conquer Mu and gain the Hidden Elm because its gene manipulation could allow him to save the royal bloodline from its demise. But Dorado concedes with the God Mazinger going on its rampage. Etymology 'Dorado' comes from the legendary city of gold, El Dorado. This alludes to Dorado's title Gold King and the mask he wears. Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Dragonia Kingdom Category:God Mazinger Villains